


Medication

by Rii



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rii/pseuds/Rii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto hates seeing his master in such a weak state.<br/>(But he hates the things he has to do for him more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medication

Kabuto carefully measures the bitter herbs out of the sterile square of white paper and into the pestle, and he begins to grind. His mouth twists in what is almost anticipation, as the smell of the herbs rises and becomes a taste, a memory.

He's had to increase the dosage lately, and it displeases him. It displeases him to see his master so weakened and in need of such assistance (though it is his duty, it has always been his duty), it displeases him that in this weakness, his master must rely on him so. And it displeases him, the way that the bitterness of the herbs intensifies when in such concentrated quantities.

But for his master.

Anything.

He grinds the herbs into powder, medicine. His eyes water, and he removes his glasses, wiping them with his forearm. His skin is dry, rubbing against his face like paper.

Carefully, he twists the remainder of the herbs back into the now-wrinkled square, carefully, puts it back into storage. The smell of the new medicine slowly mixes with the smell of the other herbs and unmentionables, drying slowly, waiting. 

Waiting.

The medicine man in his paper skin walks down the hall with the medicine in a ceramic bowl, and a glass of water. 

And his withered master lays in bed there, eyes closed gently behind those glass-white-and-bruise-purple eyelids, cheeks so hollow. And that thin, thin mouth.

Kabuto mixes the medicine with the water after announcing his presence. His master's eyes do not open as he leans in.

It displeases him how the taste is amplified when in such a high concentration.

Lips against lips, Kabuto gives a little of his bitter self to his master, who sits, waiting, drying, dying.


End file.
